


Locker notes

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute Adam, M/M, Notes, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, so much fluff and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam has a hard life and he's trying to fit in at Aglionby but he feels like no one likes him so he tries to make himself invisible to those who are near him. one day Adam gets a note in he locker from someone, when he reads it the only thing that crosses his mind in a second is, secret admirer. The question is, who is it?





	Locker notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noorasdandekar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorasdandekar/gifts), [Uchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchi/gifts).



> this is just a little thing with maybe a few chapters (okay definitely a lot of chapters because I have so many ides flashing through my head right now that I have to write it all down). this fanfic is for the most awesome person to comment on my fanfics that I basically consider them as my bestie. this fanfic is for noorasdandekar and Uchi. (you should definitely read their fanfics, definitely future famous authors.

It was Adam’s first day at his new school and he didn’t want to be late. His legs pumped the pedals of his bike hard. Oh god he was going to be so late! If only he didn’t accidently hit the snooze he would be at school right now! Adam was so distracted by his thoughts about getting to school on time he didn’t hear the screech of tires until pain exploded in his left side and he was on the ground. He was probably going to have a bruise but he didn’t care, he needed to get to school! Adam groaned as he sat up then looked at his backpack which had emptied most of its contents onto the paved street. 

“Holy shit! Oh god are you okay? I’m so fucking sorry! I didn’t see you” someone said as they got out of the car to inspect Adam.

“Oh shit I’m so going to be late! Don’t worry about me I’m fine. God damn it I’m so going to be late! And it’s my first day too!” Adam wailed, quickly shoving everything into his backpack and getting up to fetch his bike and seeing if t was rideable. It had a small dent but otherwise nothing too bad. 

“Sorry I got in your way, but I need to go before I’m late!” Adam said hurriedly and hopped on his bike but it was too wobbly. The bike wasn’t going to get him to school that fast with it being wobbly the way it was. 

“Damn, never mind the bike I’ll get it later” he said and discarded it by a dumpster then sprinted to Aglionby.  As soon as he got to school he was relieved to see a few students in the parking lot. he rushed inside, put his backpack away and ran to class.


End file.
